Knock Knock
by spazmoid
Summary: Cole smiled at him wryly. "Can't sleep. Homesick," he lied.


_{__When life had locked me out I turned to you_

_So open the door_

_'Cause you're all I need right now, it's true_

_Nothin' works like you_

**-Lenka**

* * *

Dylan poorly tried to leaf through his book. Another bolt lit the sky. He stared at the window, watching the rain roll down the pane. Each sound of thunder shook Cole and his small apartment. They had bought it months ago, right before they transferred to a college in the city. They wanted to get a dorm, but they decided an apartment would be nicer.

The apartment was nice but cheap. Dylan realised why now. Thunderstorms were frequent and each storm that passed seemed to shake the apartment. It was hard to concentrate with the storms. It was even worse that he always seemed to be thinking about something else. To be precise, someone else. A person who seemed to shake his mind more than the thunder could shake a tree.

He heard a small knock and then the door creaked open slightly. Cole had been doing that lately, coming to his room. He would only open the door wide enough to stand in. He had always had been polite like that, shy. He hated to intrude. That was why he always knocked before opening the door. Dylan looked up at him, another lightning bolt allowed him to see the terror hidden on his brother's face. Cole smiled at him wryly. "Can't sleep. Homesick," he lied.

Dylan nodded and patted the space beside him on the bed. Cole crawled onto the bed with a warm smile and a soft thank you. His boxers rising up only slightly as he slid underneath the comforter. Dylan stared at the small flash of skin. Something stirred in him he could not identify. It had been happening a lot lately when he was around Cole. Whenever he saw him step out from the shower, or maybe when he laughed at one of those ridiculous chick flicks he always made him watch, Dylan felt odd. He felt like he was going to explode every time. A bomb made of a cheating heart and a stumbling mind.

Cole rolled over and pressed against him. His warmth pressed through the thick cotton comforter and Dylan felt himself heat up with it. "Why is your room always so much colder than mine?" he muttered. Dylan wanted to laugh, but he could not. There was something caught in his throat. Cole was curled up against him like a cat. Dylan could feel his brother's breath on his arm.

"I never feel it," he muttered. He tried to maintain his breathing. His heart was racing. He had that explosion feeling again. He felt like a ticking bomb as Cole continued to press himself to him. His brother had no idea what he was doing to him. He was lighting a fuse Dylan had tried so very hard to hide. He could not possibly feel cold now. He was only in his boxers, but heat raced through him. He felt ridiculously hot. Smothered.

Cole closed his eyes to slits and fell asleep against Dylan. Dylan tried to return to the book in vain. Now his concentration was even worse. He looked at the bed. The bomb died down to a flutter of butterfly wings. He crawled underneath the comforter and tried to ignore Cole against him. He tried to ignore how warm it suddenly was. He tried to ignore how loud his own heart beat was. It was louder than any of the thunder. He turnt around on the bed and faced Cole.

"I love you," he whispered suddenly. The words poured out his mouth before he had even thought about it. He suddenly felt like a weight had been lifted from his chest. He propped himself up on the bed. Careful not to disturb Cole, he placed himself inbetween his legs and kissed his lips softly. Cole shifted a bit beneath him, but he gave no hint he was about to wake. Dylan continued to kiss him softly. He loved the taste of his lips. He really had to learn what toothpaste he used.

He nearly laughed at his own thoughts. He pulled himself off of him before he could do something else. He felt so drawn to him. "I love you," he breathed again. His voice did not quaver like before. He knew what was wrong with him now. He rolled back over on his side of the bed. Now it was harder to bear what he felt. The bomb had went off like grenade. It was suicide and he knew it. He could never tell Cole what he felt. He closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep.

Cole was turnt over fighting off a blush and trying to do the same.

* * *

_Little louder, little louder_

_Little louder knockin'_

_Little louder, little louder_

_Little louder knockin'_


End file.
